The present invention relates generally to encapsulated glazing products comprising a plastic frame or gasket member surrounding peripheral regions of a glass sheet and, in particular, to a preformed, molded-in-place, insert for providing, i.e. forming, the exposed (to the elements) surface portion of the encapsulating frame member of the glazing.
Initially, fixed window assemblies for vehicles were comprised of a plurality of elements including adhesive sealants applied around the marginal edges of the glass sheet, suitable mechanical fasteners such as metal clips, and exterior decorative trim strips disposed to cover the junction between the marginal edges of the glass sheet and the adjacent portions of the vehicle frame. Such window structures were costly, especially from a labor standpoint, since it was necessary to assemble the individual elements along the vehicle assembly line.
Subsequently, in an endeavor to improve the above window structure, unitary window assemblies of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,340 were developed These assemblies included a sheet of glass, an adjacent frame, and a casing or gasket of molded material, such as polyvinylchloride, extending between the frame and the peripheral edge of the window to hold the sheet of glass and the frame together. Fasteners were provided at spaced locations along the frame such that the entire assembly could be guided into location over the opening in a vehicle body as a unit. Other types of unitary window assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,004 and 4,364,595. While such unitary window structures greatly reduce the time required to mount the window assembly in the associated vehicle, such structures are relatively costly, since the individual components required to produce each window assembly generally must be manually assembled.
In a further development, single sheets of glass and laminated glass assemblies have been formed with integral frame or gasket members molded by a reaction injection molding (RIM) process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,625 to W. R. Weaver, commonly assigned with this application, is illustrative of such a process and resulting product and is incorporated herein by reference. Such an assembly can be readily attached to the material defining the periphery of a window opening, for example, during the manufacture of a vehicle. Typically, the frame or gasket member is formed of a polyurethane material which is subject to degradation from exposure to ultraviolet radiation normally present in unfiltered sunlight. Thus, the gasket material is coated, for example, with a urethane based U.V. absorbing paint after the window assembly has been formed. Such a process adds cost to the window assembly due to the additional time and materials involved in the extra painting step and including masking of those surfaces not intended to be painted, such as the glass.